


Behind His Masks

by peppymint



Category: Charmed
Genre: Angst, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>I own nothing and no one</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Behind His Masks

**Author's Note:**

> _I own nothing and no one_

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I own nothing and no one_

 _Loved Season Six, but really wish we had seen more behind the scene Chris_

 _He was such a cool character. Sniff, too bad he died._

 **Behind His Masks**

Leo looked around the small room, searching for some hint of its owner's true intentions. Yes, the Elder was once again performing his least favorite hobby. Chris watching. He didn't trust the young white, err witchlighter.

That the brunette hadn't confided his true nature was just another point against him. Honestly though, Leo felt a bit stupid for not realizing it earlier. There had been signs, if only he had bothered to look. What kind of white lighter couldn't heal?

The tinkle of orbs was all the warning the Elder needed to cloak himself, vanishing from both physical and magical view. Maybe this time Chris would do something to give himself away. He couldn't help but pause however, as the young man came into view.

The brunette looked odd, countless emotions swirling in his emerald eyes, frustration and anger plain to see on his face. "Damn it," Chris snarled kicking the edge of his bed. He took a deep breath, clenching his fists. Not that it seemed to help his mood any.

"Go ahead Phoebe," the witchlighter chirped to his imagined audience. "Enjoy your date with a man who will never truly accept your true nature and who will have dumped you by the end of the year. No rush, it's not like the fate of the world is at stake or anything."

Chris ran one hand through his unruly brown hair in aggravation. "Just once would it kill them to give me a break?" he hissed beginning to pace. "Do they really think I'm here for my health?" Although, considering his last encounter with his older brother. That last bit may not have been that far off. He truly wondered if he had finally pushed Wyatt too far.

A grim smile graced his features, and the brunette waved one hand, causing a large chest to appear at the foot of his bed. A twitch of his fingers opened it and Chris reached in, securing several anthames under his clothes. "Of course, if they aren't complaining about demon hunts, they're demanding to know about the future."

"Honestly," his emerald eyes burned with another emotion, pain. "Has it ever occurred to them they don't want to know? Know how magic has been exposed and demons walk the streets with impunity? Know how their home has been turned into a fucking museum, where tour guides go on about how many demons they killed before dying themselves?"

Leo's breath caught in his throat and he almost lost his grip on invisibility. He hadn't just heard that. Chris was lying. He had to be.

"How about you Piper?" the witchlighter asked. "Do you want to know how you bleed to death in your son's arms?" A potion belt was removed from the chest and added to the arsenal. "Or you Paige? Do you want to know how the man you loved sacrificed himself to save you?" Not that it had bought his youngest aunt that much time. A darklighter had gotten her only two months later.

"Granted," Chris went on as he continued arming himself. "I'd have to admit I lied about the Titans. But considering how many lives I saved through forcing the sisters into preemptive action, I think I can be forgiven."

This was not going at all the way Leo had anticipated. He now knew Chris had lied, but not maliciously. And Piper, oh god Piper. Where had he been during this?

"And Phoebe," the young man barely whispered closing his eyes briefly. "I could never tell you what happened to your youngest daughter." The group of demons had left his cousin's head sitting on the mantle above the fireplace. As for the rest, well it was better not to think about some things.

Shaking his head sharply, Chris pushed his depression aside glancing at the list in his hand. From what Leo could see, it was covered in names. Demonic names. Quite a few of them had been crossed off. If the Elder hadn't been shocked before, the implications of that would have done it.

A grim smile crossed the brunette's face. "Well, you know what they say," he said to himself, once more hiding his supplies from view. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." With that, Chris vanished in a rain of blue and white light. However, it was a very long time before the rooms other occupant could bring himself to do the same.

 _Hope you liked it and please review_

 _Especially as this is my first Charmed fic_

 _If you liked it feel free to check out my other stuff_

 _Scribbles and Scratches is my plunnie corral  
_

 _I would love it if someone decided to adopt one and take it home_


End file.
